


Hamilton Smut One Shot Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burrdosia Smut, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, all it is is smut, blowjob, did i mention smut, lams smut, literally ONLY smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Hamilton smut one shots. So far we have Burrdosia and Lams. Will update!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	Hamilton Smut One Shot Collection

Theodosia wouldn’t admit it to anyone but her husband, but she fucking loved being dominated by Aaron. He’d punish her and reward her and control her, and she loved all of it.   
Tonight, she was on all fours on the bed, ass up in the air as Aaron stood over her. Her ass was already marked with his handprint, bright red. Aaron smirked as he threw his hand back again, making hard contact with her sensitive cheeks. She yelped, crying out in pain mixed with pleasure.   
“Now, Theo, what does yelling get you?” Aaron asked.   
“Punishment.” She said, hanging her head low with shame like a dog.  
“Yes. You get two more slaps.”   
“Yes, sir.” Theodosia answered. Aaron brought his hand back, hard. Theo bit her lip to keep from yelling.   
“I told you not to address me as sir. I am your master.”  
“Yes.”   
“Call me master.. say it.” Aaron instructed.  
“Yes, master.”   
“Mmm, yes.” He said, slapping her cheeks again. It was immensely hard for Theodosia to not cry out, but she managed to not do it. She was almost ready to be done with this excruciatingly long foreplay, but that wasn’t her decision. That was Aaron’s. And this went on for as long as Aaron wanted.   
His hand slammed down onto her again and again, her letting out the occasional moan. By the end, her ass was so pink she worried it would never recover, though that was a ridiculous thought.   
“We’re done with this.” Aaron said. She breathed a sigh of relief and awaited more instructions. Aaron reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of fuzzy cuffs.   
“Turn around and sit up against the headboard.” He told her. She nodded and did as instructed.  
“Yes, master.” She drew out the last syllable, knowing how much Aaron likes it. He bit his lip, and without a word he grabbed her arms and held them above her, cuffing her wrists to the headboard.   
“Spread your legs.”  
“Yes master.” She slowly spread her legs, until it was about as far as she could reach and her pussy was on full display. Aaron took the moment to enjoy the view and then climbed on top of the bed. His erection was throbbing, and she could tell. She wasn’t any better though, she was literally dripping.   
“Are you ready?” Theo was about to reply, but he didn’t give her time. He plunged into her glistening folds immediately, moaning loudly. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled out, only to thrust back inside of her. She moaned this time, a sound of pure ecstasy escaping her. Aaron smirked and rolled his hips, creating an unbearable amount of friction. It had them both moaning, Theodosia’s hips bouncing up and down on the bed, making it squeak.   
“You little slut.” Aaron said, pulling out of her and plunging back in.  
“Mmm yeah-” Her sentence was cut off by a loud moan.  
“God, you feel so fucking good.” He said, rolling his hips again. She cried out in bliss once more. His hands left her her hips, and one traveled down to her clit, slowly rubbing circles on it. She moaned again.  
“Ohhhh~”  
“That feel good, you whore?” Aaron asked, continuing to rub the pearl.  
“Yes, oh y-yes.” She said. Aaron’s attention switched to her clit, only occasionally thrusting in and out of her.  
She came with a scream a few moments later. Aaron smirked and continued the efforts on her clit, continuing to plunge deep inside her. Once he felt himself reach her very inner walls, he knew he was close too. His hands flew off her clit and back onto her hips, to give himself something to hold onto as he realized his hot seed inside of her.   
He lay back on the bed, collapsing next to her. They both panted, out of breath.   
“You did good, Theo.” He told her. She smiled.   
“Thank you master. Now, will you please uncuff me?”


End file.
